


Control Me

by Missa_Sissa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fisting, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swan Queen - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/Missa_Sissa
Summary: Emma Swan is the new Dark One, the holder of all evil and free to do as she pleases. But what happens when it's too much power, and she needs someone to control it? Regina proves she isn't afraid to show her a hard hand. Pure smut. One-shot.





	Control Me

Emma’s eyes slid open to pure darkness. She sighed into the unfamiliar room of the castle, unable to find sleep. Granted, she was the Dark One now, and Dark Ones didn’t need sleep. But that didn’t stop her from trying. The whispers in her own mind grew stronger and she clamped her hands over her ears.

The action caused Hook to pull her closer into his suffocating embrace. Emma stiffened against him but didn’t try to move.

“Long night, Dearie?” Rumpelstiltskin’s demented giggle cut through the air.

Even in the pitch blackness, Emma could see him clearly. It must be some connection between Dark Ones. Either that, or it was because he was a delusion created by her own fucked up subconscious. Only she could make him disappear.

“What do you want?” Emma asked with a touch of annoyance in her tone. “Do you hear that?” Rumple asked.

Emma grit her teeth and glowered at him. She knew exactly what he was talking about. The man stepped forward and smiled, baring his yellow teeth. “How sweet. The Dark One turns to a one-handed cocky pirate to protect her from the darkness within. Her _True Love_.”

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that!” Emma snapped, freeing herself from the man’s arms. “Is he everything you ever dreamed of, Dearie? Does he hold you close and keep away the monsters? Cherish your body when he jabs you with his mighty sword?” Rumple snarls.

“Stop!” Emma cries, magic lighting up the palms of her hands.

The feeling is intoxicating, the dark magic flowing through her veins soothes her like a twisted lullaby. She craves more of it, _needs_ more. But the need to protect Hook overpowers it, and the magic fades away.

“He doesn’t satisfy you and he never will. He wasn’t your first choice, you didn’t want him. But you force yourself to be with him because you’re afraid that if you don’t, you’ll be alone forever. Because who could ever love a sad little orphan, especially now that she’s the holder of all evil?”

Emma looked down at his sleeping form, tears filling her eyes. It upsets her to know that this is herself thinking these things, to know that some part of her believes them. She _wants_ Hook to be good enough, she wants to feel like he fills her broken edges, but he just doesn’t.

“No, Dearie. The pirate gives you too much control. You’re in charge of everything. He dotes on you hand and foot, day and night, without a complaint. Even in bed you top him. Pathetic. And your parents, well they just want to please their perfect little princess. A little second-child guilt phase they’re still working through. Only one person has the audacity to defy you, to make you second-guess yourself, make you feel small.”

Emma closed her eyes, willing the demon out of her mind. She jumped as she felt his hot, rancid breath on her ear.

“You know exactly who that is. And you know exactly what to do. So _do it_. Give into your darkness.”

Before Emma can think, she’s up on her feet and creeping down the hall. The whispers lead her on, the only light coming from a flickering candle held in front of her.

She pushed on the heavy wooden doors, wincing slightly at the loud creak emitting. Rumpelstiltskin had beaten her inside and was now holding the box that undoubtedly held her precious dagger. The blonde stepped forward and swallowed thickly as the whispers stopped.

“Take it,” Rumple hissed, lifting the lid.

Emma’s hands shook as she reached forward to grab the dagger, eyes glued to her name glinting on the shiny metal. As soon as she touched it, a shock ran up her arm, paralyzing her. The box clattered to the stone floor, echoing in the large room. Rumpelstiltskin had disappeared, leaving her alone with dirtied hands like a child that had stuck his hand in the cookie jar.

_Magic. Regina had protected the box with magic. Of course. Rumpelstiltskin knew that; he set me up._

“Emma?” Regina’s voice rang through the darkened room.

The spell wore off, allowing Emma to turn and face her friend. Guilt shone on her face, and as she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Regina’s eyes flicked downwards to the box then up at the blonde.

“It’s late.”

The observation surprised Emma. She expected Regina to yell at her, chastise her for sneaking around and trying to take back the dagger. She almost felt disappointed.

Her disappointment was short-lived, however, when Regina strode over and picked up the box, snapping it shut and poofing it away. She was pissed; she could see it in her eyes. That got her heart racing.

“I can’t believe I trusted you to keep your word. You gave me this dagger to protect you, to reign in your darkness. And here you are, waking me up in the dead of night because the temptation was too much. I thought you could behave long enough for us to get back home. Apparently not!” Regina said, her voice rising with each word.

Emma bit her lip, staring down at the floor. Oh, how Regina’s words affected her. And not just her words; the woman _herself_ affected Emma in such a way that had her purposefully getting into trouble with the Mayor just so she could lie in bed each night and touch herself whilst thinking of the argument they had had earlier in the day.

Regina didn’t put up with Emma’s shit, and that turned her on to no end. When Emma had first come to Storybrooke and Regina had screamed at her underneath her apple trees, Emma had run back to her motel room and well, it was the hardest she had cum in her life. Emma just craved negative attention, simple as that. It was practically the only attention she was given growing up alone in the foster system.

Unfortunately for her, now that dear Emma had a family, she didn’t _get_ that kind of attention anymore. Even when she was a straight up brat, everyone treated her like a freaking saint when all she wanted was for someone to smack some sense into her, tell her to straighten up. Except for Regina, of course.

But Regina was happy with Robin, she had found her happy ending without giving Emma the time of day. And that hurt. So Emma had made it her personal mission to annoy the woman as much as possible. Turn in her paperwork a few days late, return Henry home full of sugar and caffeine, ‘accidentally’ order her green tea instead of chamomile, borrow a shirt and never give it back. She had at least 5 shirts she had ‘forgot’ to give back.

It seems that Regina had turned into a mushy, love-sick fool though, because the woman didn’t utter a peep about any of those things. She simply gave Emma a pat on the head or a friendly smile and invited her and Hook to dinner or offered to buy lunch. It was so god damn _infuriating_ that Emma had resorted to trying to cause drama between her and Robin. And it worked, until Emma felt bad seeing Regina so unhappy.

“ _Look at me_.” Emma’s eyes widened as Regina grabbed her chin and roughly yanked it up so she was forced to look at the woman. “Do you not think I’ve noticed what you’ve been doing this past month? Do you think I’m so naïve that I don’t see what’s been going on?”

Emma tried yanking her chin free, but the older woman held it tighter. “Answer me. Now.”

The blonde refused; instead making her stare distant and her mind blank. Regina sighed and let go of her.

“Do you not see I’m trying to be a good friend and protect you? I’m trying to be supportive, but when you act out you- you infuriate me and- “Regina’s fists clenched and her eyes slid closed.

“That’s the problem,” Emma finally spoke up.

Regina’s eyes opened a crack. Emma began pacing, faster and faster as she worked herself up.

“Everyone acts so fucking _nice_ all the time. You were the only person who put me in my place and told me when I was being stupid. But now that you’re with Mr. Fucking Forest Hobo you’ve become like a fucking garden fairy or a Disney princess or something. You don’t get angry anymore and- “

Tears sprang to the blonde’s eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. “It’s like you don’t care.”

Emma yelped as Regina latched her hand onto her arm, holding it in an iron grip. She stumbled along as the woman pulled her towards the small loveseat and positioned herself on it before forcing Emma over her lap.

“If I didn’t care would I have woken in the middle of the night to check on you and make sure you were okay?” Regina demanded.

Emma cried out as a hand came down on her ass.

“If I didn’t care would I have come to Camelot to save you?!” Regina yelled, bringing her hand down once more.

“If I didn’t care would I have taken that dagger for safe-keeping?” Two smacks.

Emma wiggled over Regina’s lap, her skin burning yet feeling that familiar dull throb in between her legs.

“I’m sorry, _Princess_ , that I don’t have time to deal with your temper tantrums and petty jealousy. I’m sorry I’m trying to keep you happy, that I’m trying to be a better person for our son!” Regina yelled, punctuating each word with a smack.

Emma took a ragged breath, lungs feeling like they were on fire. She hadn’t realized she had been screaming quite so loudly. Tears stained the front of her gown, her hair was a mess, her lip was bleeding, yet she felt… satisfied. This was the first time in a long time she had Regina’s undivided attention.

“I _meant_ \- “Emma panted, trying to catch her breath, “cared about me like I do you. You don’t love me, you love Robin.”

“You love Hook,” Regina pointed out.

Emma scrambled off the woman’s lap, standing on her feet and whirling around to face her. “No I fucking don’t! I love _you_! You are the only one that can keep me under control, that corrects me when I’m wrong, makes me feel small and weak but safe and comforted all at the same time.”

The blonde looked at the ground, tears spilling down her cheeks. “When I’m with you and Henry… I feel like I’m home. It’s like there’s no place I’d rather be. Even when you act like a complete bitch- “

Regina’s eyebrows raised at that statement.

“Which you can be, I love it. I love your dark side and your caring side, and just _you_ ,” Emma finished, tentatively looking up at the woman.

“Are you finished?” Regina asked, speaking to Emma as if she was a small child.

To be fair, she kinda was acting like it. Emma nodded, and her heart lifted as Regina held her arms out to her. She crawled into them, wincing as she put pressure on her reddened and sore ass.

“We are going to have a long discussion about what we are going to do. Because believe it or not Emma, I love you too. I just chose to be with Robin because you were acting all doey-eyed and bushy tailed with Hook, which I’m beginning to think you were doing to make me _jealous_ ,” Regina chided her with a boop on the nose, making Emma blush.

“And you should have told me your feelings sooner, Miss Swan. Instead of throwing your childish tantrum and causing me to injure myself disciplining you.” Regina held up her red hand to which Emma placed a soft kiss on before healing it.

That earned her another smack, and a soft groan escaped the blonde’s throat. “You know you’re not supposed to be using your powers… ah, I see what’s going on now,” Regina said with a knowing grin. “You just need someone who can punish you properly. Give you a firm hand now and then. _That’s_ why you gave me the dagger. You want me to control you.”

“And give me kisses sometimes,” Emma said in a whiny voice. “And let me sleep in your bed. And maybe sex?”

“Emma Swan!” Regina gasped, fighting to hide a smile.

Emma noticed the woman’s playful demeanor fade a bit.

“We do need to sort things out, Emma. I know Robin cares about me a lot, and Hook does you too. Even if you don’t believe so, he was adamant on coming to Camelot to save you,” Regina said. “I can steal some of that memory dust from Arthur’s study and solve our problems,” Emma said with a cheeky grin.

“You do that and I’ll make sure you can’t sit for a week,” Regina threatened. “Promise?” Emma dared to ask.

A yawn broke the playful mood, and Emma was quite surprised to feel her eyes growing heavy.

“I thought Dark Ones didn’t sleep,” Regina said. “They don’t need to… I’ve been trying to for days. Guess I found myself a pair of arms I feel comfortable in,” Emma said with a sated smile.

“Well, I think I have just the thing to make sure you get a good night’s rest,” Regina whispered in her ear before pulling her to her feet.

Emma followed along blindly, grasping at the older woman’s hand as they made their way past winding corridors and drafty rooms. Regina finally stopped and pulled Emma into what looked like a bathroom. Emma immediately looked around in confusion. The bathing area looked more or less the same as they did back home, but she had no idea how it would work without running water.

Regina must have taken her confusion as disgust however, as she placed a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow. “What? Is the royal treatment not good enough for you?”

“No, it’s not that… it’s just, how am I supposed to take a bath without running water? Won’t it be cold? I mean, it’s better than a river I guess, but...” Emma asked cluelessly.

And for the first time since getting to know Regina, she actually heard her _giggle_. Like a 12-year-old laughing over the word ‘butt’.

Emma looked so crestfallen that Regina laid a hand on her arm. “Oh, Emma. I forgot you don’t know much about the old world. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make fun, but you are just so…” Regina broke down into a fit of laughter just as a servant arrived with a bucket of steaming water.

Emma rolled her eyes and tried to play off her stupidity as best she could. It’s not like she didn’t make fun of Regina for modern things that the woman didn’t know about. Like just last week, Regina had called her in a huff because every time she texted ‘I love you’ to someone it would auto-correct to ‘I like big butts and I cannot lie.’

Okay, so _maybe_ that had been Emma’s fault. It had been one of many ways to piss Regina off and hopefully come between her and the forest fairy just a little bit. Luckily, Regina had just thought it was a phone malfunction. It was still funny to see her reaction though. Totally worth it.

The servant came forward and attempted to pull off Emma’s gown. The blonde stepped back, a sudden wariness coming over her. The servant glanced over at Regina in confusion, and the Mayor stepped forward to explain.

“She’s new to this world,” the brunette said to the servant. “Would you mind making us some tea?”

“Yes, Miss.” The servant curtsied before leaving the two alone.

“Thanks,” Emma mumbled, watching Regina pour in some scented oils and light a few candles.

The older woman beckoned her forward, and Emma was surprised to find herself shedding her clothing without the faintest feeling of embarrassment. She was usually very self-conscious about her body since her whole life people constantly cut her down. As she got older and grew into her body, men started looking at her like a piece of meat. Even some of her foster fathers and brothers acted inappropriately towards her despite her being underage. She never quite shook off the feeling of being worthless.

“Emma? Emma dear, wake up.”

The blonde opened her eyes to find she had fallen asleep in the bathtub. Odd, since she didn’t even remember getting in. Regina handed her a soft towel, respectfully turning her head away as she exposed her body.

“I’m so tired… you sure know how to draw a good bath,” Emma complimented her friend as she followed her back to her room. “Yes, well the tea had fairy dust. That helped you a bit I’m sure,” Regina answered quietly.

Emma slowed her footsteps until she was standing still in front of the room she was sharing with Hook. “What? I don’t remember drinking any tea.”

Now it was Regina’s turn to stop and stare. “You don’t remember the bath? Or the conversation we had just a few minutes ago?”

Emma slowly shook her head. “I remember taking off my gown, then the next thing I knew you were waking me up.” Her cheeks flushed as she forced her eyes to meet her friend’s. “I didn’t try to come onto you or anything like that, did I?”

“No, dear.” Regina came forward and rested the back of her hand against her forehead. “How long have you been having these blackouts?”

“Since I arrived here. Maybe it’s a Dark One thing.” Emma shrugged and looked down at the ground. Regina gently lifted her chin up. “What aren’t you telling me, Emma?”

Tears filled the blonde’s eyes, and she found herself wrapping Regina in a tight embrace. “I’m seeing things, and hearing voices. I feel like I’m going crazy. I only went after that dagger because he wanted me to... because he knew it would upset you. He knew you were my weakness.”

Regina gently pulled back, and a tight smile appeared on her face. “Well, I’m sure we can fix all this when we return home. Now, try to get some rest.”

Emma didn’t move as her friend turned to go. She bit her lip and shuffled her feet, not wanting to go back into the room and pretend with a man that she didn’t love. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep without Regina.

The older woman turned back as she realized Emma wasn’t intending on going back to bed. “Emma…” she groaned, her eyes betraying her own exhaustion. “I told you we can’t do this.”

“But- “Tears filled Emma’s soft, green eyes as her lower lip began to tremble. Regina pointed a finger at her. “Don’t you dare, Emma.”

Emma blinked, causing a few tears to sneak out and roll down her cheeks. Henry used to do the same to both of his mothers when he wanted something. Emma saw through his charade, but it always worked on the Mayor. She shrugged and turned towards the hallway.

“I guess I’ll go spin straw into gold or rip out the servants’ hearts then. I’m not gonna be able to sleep anyway.”

Before she could take a step, the blonde found herself being embraced tightly by Regina once more. “I’m sorry, Emma,” the brunette whispered.

Then she was being forced into her room by the familiar pulse of light magic coming from Regina’s hands. Emma tried the door to find it had been locked. She tried to use her magic to open it, only to have an invisible wall block her. She growled and stamped her foot as she saw the magic-restraining cuff adorning her right wrist.

“Get some sleep, Em.” Regina’s muffled voice came through the door. “That’s not fair! You can’t just lock me in my room!” Emma whined back.

A pause. Then, “My job is to get you home safe. I promised your parents, and I promised our son. I won’t have you beheaded or hung by these royals because you decided to play _Operation_ with their people.”

Emma tried the door again. When the door didn’t budge, she began to cry out loud like a child denied candy. She wailed and dropped to the floor, hugging her knees.

“Poor little baby…” Rumpelstiltskin interrupted her little tantrum. He loomed over her, seemingly pleased with her actions. “Get the hell away from me!” Emma snarled, raising her hand to attack him.

An irritated growl escaped from her throat as she realized her predicament.

“We both know what you want,” Rumple said casually, examining his grotesque fingernails as if he had just left the spa. “And you’re the Dark One. So _do it_.”

* * *

 

The door to Emma’s new house slammed open, nearly ripping off its hinges. Emma waited in the kitchen with a knowing smile and a bottle of strawberry cream tequila, one of Regina’s favorites. She took a swig as the Queen rounded the corner, her eyes burning with rage.

“Regina, glad you could join me. Don’t you know it’s customary for you to bring a housewarming gift when coming to visit someone’s new home?” Emma said, her ruby red lips curling into a smirk as the older woman’s eyes darkened.

Regina stepped forward, jabbing a finger in her direction. “You know what I said I would do if you went through with that smart ass comment.”

Emma widened her eyes in an act of mock innocence. “What did I do?”

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about!”

“Refresh my memory.”

Emma gasped as Regina slammed her against the fridge. The woman’s hand squeezed her throat, digging her nails into her soft skin. Even though the blonde was taller, Regina still managed to intimidate her and make her heart race.

“Robin doesn’t remember me. Nobody remembers him besides Roland. And judging by the pirate shoving his tongue down Ruby’s throat behind the bar, he’s a blank slate as well. Zelena is pregnant and she doesn’t know how nor does she remember who impregnated her. I am the only one who remembers anything that happened in Camelot, and the poor inhabitants there got dragged into Storybrooke!" Regina yelled.

“It sounds like you’ve got a full plate as the new Savior,” Emma commented.

Regina removed her hand from her throat and slapped her so hard across the face that the blonde’s lip split open. Emma watched in silence as the woman grabbed the tequila from the table and chugged it until it was halfway gone.

“You ruined my life. Again.”

Those words hit Emma directly in the heart harder than Regina’s hand had struck her. She was only trying to make things easier. Regina wanted Emma, and Emma wanted her, or so that was how it seemed. She thought that by erasing the obstacles in the way, it would give them a straight shot to happiness.

“Leave.” Emma stepped forward, feeling her heart break even as she spoke. She blinked away the tears stinging her eyes.

Regina’s head whipped around to face her. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Emma ripped the bottle from her hand and threw it against the wall. The bottle exploded, causing liquid to fizz out and run down the cupboards and glass to embed itself in Emma’s exposed skin. She didn’t even flinch.

“No,” Regina said, her eyes glinting dangerously. It reminded the blonde of when she had traveled to the Enchanted Forest of the past and had the pleasure of meeting her evil counterpart. It caused a familiar heat to settle in between her thighs.

“No?” Emma asked carefully.

“No.” Regina grabbed her wrist and slapped the magic-restraining cuff onto it before poofing them to her house.

Emma glanced around her to see they were in Regina’s bedroom. “When I told you to leave, I didn’t mean take you with me.”

“Shut up, Miss Swan,” Regina growled, tearing off the blonde’s no longer white ball gown that was now stained with her blood. The brunette sighed as she examined the little nicks in the blonde’s skin from the tequila bottle.

She then led her to the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the tub before grabbing the first-aid kit. Emma winced and tried to pull away as she took after the glass with tweezers.

“Stop squirming.”

“It hurts!”

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have thrown a fit like an insubordinate 3-year-old. You’re worse than Henry was, I swear.”

Emma shoved Regina away from her, hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her exposed body. “Just leave me alone. You obviously don’t care about me.”

Regina rolled her eyes and plucked another few pieces of glass out. Emma shoved her so hard this time, the brunette landed on the floor with a hard _thud._

“Leave me alone!” Emma yelled, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes.

Regina’s mouth fell open at her outspokenness. No one dared to treat her like that. Never had she felt so enthralled. Not since she and Emma had fought in the graveyard years ago. Her heart broke at the look on the blonde’s face, however. She looked so… lost.

Regina crawled over to her and began dabbing her bleeding legs with hydrogen peroxide. Emma sniffled but didn’t fight. When the brunette was finished, she placed a soft kiss on her knee. “All better.” She flashed up a smile. Emma didn’t return one.

“Hey.” Regina gently cupped her face in her hand. “I- “

“Please,” Emma interrupted her.

Regina cocked her head in confusion. “What?”

“Control me,” the Dark One answered in a near whisper. She spotted a flash of movement in the corner of her eye and glanced up to see Rumpelstiltskin leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a satisfied smile on his lips. She blinked hard, willing him away. For once, he was gone when she opened her eyes again.

Excited at her newfound freedom and regaining her confidence, the blonde leaned down and captured Regina’s lips within her own. They fit together perfectly, like the very last piece of a puzzle. As soon as Emma attempted to be bold and slip her tongue into the older woman’s mouth, Regina broke the kiss.

“Bedroom. Now,” the new Savior commanded in a stern tone.

Emma was all too happy to comply. “On your back,” Regina commanded, pointing to the bed.

The blonde fidgeted and shuffled her feet, suddenly nervous. She jumped as she felt Regina’s hand on her shoulder.

“Do I need to use the dagger, _Dark One_? Or are you going to listen?”

The brunette’s eyes glittered maliciously. Emma found herself obeying, sinking into the soft bedding beneath her bare skin. Regina grinned and sauntered toward her closet. She returned with a black leather flogger in hand.

“You have caused me an awful lot of trouble, Miss Swan,” Regina purred, lightly trailing the strips of leather over the younger woman’s body.

Emma’s back arched and her nipples hardened. Regina’s response to that was to flick the flogger down hard. The blonde yelped in pain.

“I seem to remember that I am _punishing_ you, Em-ma,” Regina spoke, accenting the woman’s name with two hard flicks of the weapon.

“Fuck me,” Emma boldly demanded, feeling her arousal drip down her thighs and stain the bedding.

Regina flicked the leather weapon down right on her pussy, eliciting a scream from the younger woman and turning it a nice shade of red. While Emma gasped in pain and tried to reign herself in, Regina slid a slender finger beneath slick folds, ghosting over her clit.

“What a mess you’re making, Miss Swan. I never knew you were such a _slut._ I seem to forget that you’re not much older than our son.”

Emma lifted her head up off the mattress and glared at her friend. “When I get my magic back- “

“You’ll what?” Regina taunted, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Punish me? Force me to fuck you like you need it?” The brunette proved her point by twisting a hardened nipple beneath her fingers.

Emma bit back a groan of pleasure. It had been so worth it, using that memory dust. She could tell her reaction was affecting Regina; her pupils were dilated, her nipples were hardened beneath her tight pantsuit, and from the way she kept biting on her lip… well, it was obvious. Regina wanted to fuck her, too.

“Maybe I’ll never take that cuff off. I’ll use that pretty little dagger locked up in my vault that you purposefully allowed me to have and keep you under my thumb until I feel you’ve learned your lesson.”

“What lesson is that?” Emma hissed. “That Hook is a man whore and will fuck anything in sight? That Robin was too much of a coward to give you what you really want?” The blonde leaped forward and gripped the brunette by the collar of her shirt, smashing their lips together and causing her to drop the flogger.

She felt Regina’s heart race beneath her fingertips as she lightly grasped the woman’s throat. “The lesson here, Regina, is you’re not the one who is truly in control, and you know it.” That was a lie, and Regina saw through it right away.

“Alright, Miss Swan. I think you just answered my next question.” Regina’s chocolate eyes smoldered with rage despite her level tone.

Emma found herself pinned on her stomach with magic, the scent of it hanging in the air. Her hands gripped the headboard and her legs were bent so her pussy was on full display. Without warning, Regina plunged two fingers in and pumped them furiously. A yelp mixed with both pain and pleasure came from the blonde’s mouth. She would have collapsed had her body not been held in place by the more experienced holder of magic.

“What’s wrong, Dear? Don’t you want me to control you?” Regina crooned.

Emma’s hips rocked backward to meet Regina’s thrusts. The woman curled her fingers upwards, hitting her g-spot just so that it caused the younger woman’s body to quiver beneath her. The blonde wanted to beg her to stop, yet the words that came out of her mouth were just the opposite.

“More. Harder, Regina. Fuck me. Control me. Own me!”

That was when all movement stopped. Emma growled in frustration, turning her head back to look at the woman. The reward for her insolence was sharp teeth biting down on her ass followed by a sharp smack. Regina’s eyes glittered mischievously as they flicked up to meet hers.

“I think it’s time we had ourselves a true conversation, Emma.”

The magic restraining her released its hold and with one more hard smack to her cheek, Regina flipped her over onto her back. She smirked at the silky wetness in between the blonde’s thighs. Emma’s breathing hitched as the woman crawled up her body and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Why do you feel the need to be controlled?” Regina asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Gee, Regina, I didn’t realize you were the new host of _Dr. Phil_.”

Leave it to Regina to bring up real issues in the middle of having hardcore, kinky sex. Her next sarcastic retort was swallowed as the woman slid two fingers within her as deep as she could. Her eyes widened as the brunette’s thumb pressed against her ass.

“What’s wrong, Emma? Never had anything in your ass before?” Regina remarked.

“Well excuse me, _your majesty_ , that I’m not a kinky sex god who has done everyone under the sun.”

“I think you mean everything.”

“I know what I meant.”

A gasp escaped Emma’s mouth as Regina pressed into her ass. “No- Regina please…”

Regina paused long enough to leave a noticeable bruise on her neck. “Then answer my question. _Please_.”

Emma fought not to tense up as she fought to think. “I’m just tired of people being so nice.”

The brunette’s thumb pressed in even further, and the woman shook her head at the squeak that filled the electrified air between them. “Wrong answer. We’re going to work out some of your problems, Emma.”

“It’s just- no one ever bothered to give me rules growing up. I was my own boss. And I just wanted someone to care enough to tell me what to do. Of course my parents won’t do that, they’re still guilty about the baby… and Hook didn’t worry about problems like that. He solved everything with sex.” Emma refused to look at Regina.

The reward for her honesty was Regina’s thumb pulled out of her ass. Immediately she felt empty. The feeling didn’t last long however, as another finger joined the two pressed into her dripping cunt.

“Why do you need me to control you?” Regina asked, gently rubbing her inner walls now.

Even so, it caused fireworks to explode behind her eyelids. “More,” the blonde whimpered.

Regina leaned down and nipped on her bottom lip hard enough to leave indentations. “Answer.”

“Because you know how to make me feel small. And you’re not afraid to tell me when I fuck up,” Emma obeyed. “I mean, look at Henry. He’s a good kid. Because of how you raised him.”

Regina chuckled at that. “Do you really want me to treat you like I do our son? Eat your vegetables Emma, brush your teeth Emma, go to bed Emma.”

The blonde hissed in pain as Regina squeezed in a fourth finger. “I think I’d much rather have you under my thumb this way,” the older woman hummed. “And I think as part of this punishment, I’m going to push you since you have done nothing but to me this last month.”

Regina’s magic pinned her down again as she pushed her thumb in and began to fist her. Emma tried to bring her thighs together to no avail.

“I’ll answer another question Regina just please I can’t take this!” Emma pleaded.

“What happened to ‘more, harder, fuck me, control me, own me!’” Regina teased.

Angry tears filled Emma’s eyes. “What happened to ‘You ruined my life. Again.’?”

Knuckle-deep with Emma’s muscles contracting around her fingers, Regina stopped. Emma sighed in relief as she pulled her fingers out before hot tears spilled down her cheeks. Regina kissed them away.

“I didn’t mean what I said. I was just… I would have preferred it if you would have been courteous and patient enough to talk it out like a mature adult,” Regina said softly. “It’s not fair to them. Or my sister.

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It served Zelena right. The bitch shouldn’t have gone after Regina’s man in the first place. Although she _did_ do her a favor in the long run, she supposed.

Regina slapped her in the breast hard. “Not funny.”

“Hey, at least we now get what we both wanted in the first place.” It was a weak argument, but it was the truth. She gave the woman her best pouty look. “I’m sorry. Now please fuck me?”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Regina kissed her hard, tongue claiming every inch of her mouth while one hand pressed into her pussy.

Emma broke the kiss and gasped for air. “I thought- “

“Just because you apologized doesn’t mean you get away Scott-free, Miss Swan,” Regina scolded.

Emma whimpered and grit her teeth as her pussy was stretched well past its limit. Regina nipped and sucked wherever she pleased to try and add some pleasure into the mix, but unfortunately for Emma it wasn’t working.

“I can’t,” the young woman admitted defeat.

Regina released the nipple in her mouth with an audible _pop_ and slid upwards to meet the blonde’s eyes. The whine that filled the space between them was like music to her ears. Emma may not _think_ she was aroused and gaining any pleasure from this, but Regina knew the true answer.

The brunette whispered words of encouragement as her hand slid in just past the knuckles. Tears streamed down Emma’s face, and the older woman knew this part was the most uncomfortable. She wasn’t a stranger to fisting and remembered her first time had been particularly difficult as well, mainly because she was with a drunken King who worshipped her body only for his pleasure.

Although Emma was hurting, she could feel her muscles contracting around Regina’s fingers, silently urging her to push in further. If she would move forward just an inch, it wouldn’t be so painful. And then, it clicked. This was how she was controlling her. Keeping her on the precipice, on the brink of free-fall. A low moan of arousal escaped the blonde’s throat. Just a little bit further…

“One last question, Em-ma,” Regina spoke softly, wiping away the tears that had fallen. “Who controls you?”

“You,” Emma answered immediately.

Regina knew the younger woman was answering simply because she was at the height of her peak. “So, if I were to demand you to move in here, always be on my schedule and at my will, what would you say?”

Emma shut her eyes. Regina leaned down to whisper in her ear. “if I were to buy you a pretty little necklace engraved with my initials and forced you to wear it every day, made you come work for me at my office and leave the police work to your father, fuck you and punish you as I see fit… would you give in? Would you worship the ground I stand on?”

“I would do _anything_! Just please- “Emma cut off with a cry of pleasure, unaware that she had screamed Regina’s name until she had come down from her high.

Regina removed her fingers and forced them into Emma’s mouth, which she sucked like it was the only thing keeping her alive. The woman then climbed off her and went to the bathroom, coming back with lotion and a damp washcloth.

Emma sighed as the woman cleaned off the insides of her thighs before rubbing the lotion into the red marks on her skin like a personal massage therapist. She was so gentle with her body compared to just a few minutes ago. She almost felt like she could drift off. Of course Regina wasn’t going to allow that.

“Now that you have taken your punishment and your reward for being honest, how about you show me how much you are going to worship me?” Regina spoke, slowly taking off her clothes. Emma licked her lips.

First came the heels. Then the top of her pantsuit. Then the silk shirt underneath it until only her bra remained. She shimmed out of her tight black pants and slid the dark, nylon stockings from her legs, revealing gloriously tan skin.

“I think you can do the rest,” the Queen whispered, stepping to the blonde’s side and canting her hips forward.

Emma stared up at her pitifully, finding her arms still pinned to the bed. Regina graced her with a knowing smile. “Your mouth still works, doesn’t it, dear? You didn’t pull a muscle screaming my name when I made you cum?”

Emma stupidly shook her head. “Then get to work.” Regina tilted her hips upwards toward the blonde’s mouth.

Emma finally got the hint and tilted her head down to grasp the black, silk underwear between her teeth. A pang of arousal shocked her body as she smelled just how much her punishment had affected the Mayor. She was about to comment on it, but bit back a retort.

The brunette smiled proudly at the speed at which her panties were removed. She slowly stepped out of them before straddling the young woman’s waist. She grinded against her exposed skin for a minute, biting back a moan at how her wetness seeped out and coated the pale tummy beneath her.

Emma’s eyes flashed fear as Regina climbed even further so she was above her face. “Take a deep breath, Miss Swan,” the Queen ordered before lowering herself down onto the blonde’s face.

Immediately, a moan broke the silence. Emma hadn’t been prepared and had awkwardly held her tongue out, which then slid deep within Regina’s soaked pussy. She had never eaten a woman out before, but judging by Regina’s movements, it was pretty simple.

She dipped her tongue in a few more times before pulling back, savoring the musky flavor of the other woman coating her taste buds. She then lapped at the liquid on each side of her labia, giving a slight tug to her lips with her teeth.

“No biting,” Regina hissed, her hand curling into the blonde’s tresses and nails digging into her scalp.

Emma moaned which in turn caused the woman above her to do the same as it vibrated through her body. She finally found the tiny, pink pearl nestled within its hood, just barely exposed. She sucked on it hard, and a coat of juices ran down her chin.

The wet sounds of tongue against pussy caused Emma’s pussy to clench in want. She gasped against Regina as she felt the woman dip a finger inside of her. It was gone before she could blink, however, and the brunette began rocking against her face in earnest.

“Cum for me,” Emma mumbled against her.

Regina immediately pulled back, yanking her hair and tilting her chin. “You don’t give me orders, Miss Swan. I own _you_ , not the other way around.”

Emma’s mouth fell open but no words came out as Regina stood and plunged three fingers inside of herself, the other hand twisting and squeezing her hardened nipples beneath her black bra. She came with a ragged cry, panting and only looking at Emma once she was fully recovered.

Then she left without a word, leaving Emma helpless. Aching. Wanting. Owned. Controlled. As Emma looked down at her wrist to see Regina had removed the cuff a while ago, she realized that this was exactly where she wanted to be.

**I know you're not supposed to use floggers laying down now. STOP hating on this story. Go find something else to read if you don't like it. Those of you that are commenting constructive criticism instead of just COMPLAINING, thank you.**


End file.
